


Secrets

by LHemlinger99, Shawnee_Styles97



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, OneDireciton, Secrets, can't do too many tags, it'll give too much away, just read it, puppy!Liam, secret secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHemlinger99/pseuds/LHemlinger99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnee_Styles97/pseuds/Shawnee_Styles97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their secrets, just like the boys of the world famous band, One Direction, but how far will they go to make sure their secrets stay hidden?</p>
<p>Being in a famous band and being known all around the world makes it hard to have a completely private life. In this story you'll see how far the boys of One Direction will go to keep their sanity and secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Liam's POV

"I'll see you soon little man! I love you too!" I ended the Skype call with Riley and closed my laptop. We were starting the American leg of our tour and we've got two award shows to attend, so I'm not going to see much of him any time soon. It's going to be a long couple of months, I thought as I played with my tail.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone opening my bunk curtain. 

"Hey, Harry and I are going to get some lunch, wanna come?" Niall asked, leaning against the wall. I didn't have anything else to do and I didn't want to mope around all day.

"Yeah sure, let me get some shoes on." I said slipping out of my bunk. I grabbed my phone and wallet and found Harry and Niall waiting outside the bus for me. It only now crossed my mind that Zayn and Louis weren't coming with us. 

"Aren't Zayn and Louis coming?" I asked them. 

"No, Zayn's doing some shopping." Harry started, "And Louis wanted to stay in." Niall finished. I shrugged and followed them into the restaurant. For it being rush hour the place wasn't as busy as I thought it would be.

"May I take your order?" The cashier asked. Niall took a moment to look at the menu.

"I'll a number three with extra ketchup, please." The lady looked over at Harry. He was biting his lip as if he was suddenly very nervous. 

"Um, I'll have the same, please." I was slightly confused. Harry didn't like pickles on his burgers.

"And you, sir?" She asked me.

"Oh, uh, I'll have a number five, thanks." 

After we paid and got our food we headed back to the bus. 

"Harry, I thought you didn't like pickles?" I said once we sat down. 

"Oh, uh, I figured I'd just pick them off..." He said looking down at his sandwich. Before things could get any more awkward, Zayn came in with a few bags. 

"Hey, guys!" He said with a big smile. A chorus of 'hey's were said before he walked to the back of the bus. Paul came on the bus and told us we were on our way to the hotel. Thank goodness, I don't know how much longer I could stay on this cramped bus.

 

Zayn's POV

I rushed into the hotel room and dropped everything on the bed before calling Perrie. It didn't take long for her to answer. 

"Hi, Zayn!" She said.

"Hi, babe, I just got back from shopping! You'll love what I picked out!" I said in one breath.

"Whoa there, slow down a bit." She laughed. 

"Sorry, I went out shopping for some clothes before we got to the hotel." I said slower and more calmly. I knew she'd be excited. She loved seeing all the new things I buy while on tour. While she's on tour with Demi, she tries to get new clothes and accessories as well. It's always fun. 

I jumped as the bedroom door opened. I turned around and saw Louis set his things down on the other bed. 

"What's in all the bags?" He asked sitting on his bed.

"Just some things for Perrie." I said with a small shrug. It's something I've become used to saying. Liam came in with a panicked look on his face, making him look even more like a puppy. 

"Have you guys seen my shampoo? I can't find it and I can't wash my ears and tail with the hotel soap." I shook my head no and looked over at Louis. He shook his head no and looked back down at his phone. Liam let out a faint puppy whine as he left our hotel room. 

"I'm going to take a quick shower." I said while grabbing some clothes. 

"Mkay, I'm going out for a bit." Louis said before leaving the room. I made sure he was gone before grabbing my special soap and heading into the bathroom.

After I dried off I decided to shave. I've always liked having a smooth face. I got dressed and took some pictures for Perrie. She always likes seeing me try on clothes. Hearing the door open, I changed into some joggers. Lord knows I need someone seeing me taking pictures.

"I'm heading to bed, night, Z." Louis said while stripping and crawling under the covers.

"Yeah, uh, me too. Night." I turned off the light and crawled into bed as well. Before I fell asleep I deleted all the pictures and messages to Perrie. The last thing I need is someone else seeing them.


	2. Chapter Two

Niall's POV

I exited through the back door of the club and started walking back to the hotel. It took about 10 minutes before I made it to the side entrance. Mark was waiting for me inside.

"Again, Niall? Really?" Mark said, giving me a heavy sigh. I shrugged and walked past him to the elevator, pushing the button to my floor.

When I got out of the elevator I felt in my pocket for my room key. It was gone. I let out a sigh and started knocking on the door. When no one answered I sat down beside the door and leaned my head against the wall.

"It's going to be a long night." I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

"Niall, get up!" I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. 

"Stop." I mumbled to Harry. He stopped poking me and stood up.

"It's almost 10 am. What happened to you last night?" Harry held his hand out to help me up. I gladly took his hand and shook my head. 

"I went out and forgot my key." I laughed. He looked at me skeptically and opened the door. 

"Why didn't you call me? I would've let you in." He sat on his bed watching me. I smiled halfheartedly.

"I sent you a text, I think." I took out my phone and looked through my texts and smiled. I looked up at Harry and he was biting his lip as if he was nervous of something. I cocked my head to the side.

"Ya alright, mate?" I questioned making Harry jump. 

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he was okay. I nodded and gave him a small smile. 

As I got up to leave the room I just barely heard Harry mumble something along the lines of "stupid phone." Maybe his phone broke?

 

Louis' POV

I couldn't help but look in the mirror after I got dressed. I desperately wanted to make sure that you couldn't see my curves. I already had enough people making comments about my bum. That's why I've started wearing baggier pants and loose t-shirts. 

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" Zayn asked. I wanted his opinion on how I looked but, I didn't know if that was weird or if that would sound too girly. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Does this shirt show off my curves?" I asked quietly. He slowly looked me up and down.

"Nope, you look as curvy as a pole." He said with a smile. I sighed with relief.

I said a quick thanks before walking out to meet, Andy, my bodyguard. He's going to the gym to help me build some muscle. I'm trying so hard to look less like a girl. I need to look like a boy!

"Hey, Louis, you ready? It's going to be a longer workout today." Andy said. I smiled and nodded.

"The longer the better!" I said excitedly.

Once we got to the gym I wrapped my hands and started stretching. 

"Look at the ass on this one!" Someone said before smacking my right on the bum. I stood up and turned to face them.

"Excuse me?" I said lifting an eyebrow.

"Dude, you're a dude!?" He said laughing with his friends, "could you look any more like a girl?" He said before walking away.

I might look different but, my feelings are still the same. I ran into the bathroom and locked the stall door. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I dropped to the floor and let the tears fall down my face.

"I'm trying, I'm really trying." I cried out. I felt like I was sitting there for hours before Andy found me.

So far this day is horrible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter two is up, (obviously) and we hope you guys enjoyed it! You can vote and/or leave a comment below telling us what you thought of this chapter! ALSO if you think you know what any of the boys' secrets are, leave a comment with your thoughts or feel free to send me a message! Thanks for reading! ~LHemlinger99


	3. Chapter Three

Harry's POV

On the way to the stadium, I sat in the back of the car with a book open in my lap. I was looking over the last paragraph for the third time. I couldn't see all the words clearly because the car was moving, I sighed and closed the book.

"You okay, Hazza?" Liam asked scooting closer to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said looking down at my lap. I heard a small whine before Liam crawled in my lap.

"I can tell you're upset." He said in a small voice. I gave him a small smile and pet his ears.

"I'm fine, Li." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and laughed a little. "I really am." Before he could say anything else, Paul told us we were at the stadium and that we had to hurry inside. One by one we piled out of the van and into the venue.

Louis was surprisingly quiet. He looked up and I'm not the only one who noticed. Liam went up and wrapped Louis in his arms. Louis immediately brightened up and hugged Liam back. I don't know if it was just me but, Louis seemed oddly... motherly.  
We were reading twitter questions before starting the next song. We were all taking turns and unfortunately it was my turn. I stared at the screen in horror. 

"Um, uh..." I looked back at the other boys. Liam was nodding at the screen, waiting for me to read it.

"Who doesn't Zayn read it? We all love his voice so much!" While Zayn read the tweet Liam gave me a look saying 'we'll talk later'. I sighed and looked down.

"And for the last song of the night I want all of you to sing along!" Niall screamed. Liam started his solo to What Makes You Beautiful and the crowd went wild.  
Liam's POV

 

I never got the chance to talk to Harry about what happened on stage. After the concert he took off saying he had to do something before going to the hotel. He's done this at literally every concert since we were off the xfactor. I don't know why no one's said anything before.

After getting back to my room I called Sophia. I missed her and wanted to know how her and Eleanor's road trip was going. Unfortunately, she didn't pick up. I sighed and fell back on my bed. I heard my phone ring thinking Sophia was calling back. I looked and saw Danielle's name though.

"Hello?" I sat up when I heard Riley's voice in the background.

"Sorry to bother you, Riley wanted to know if you would sing him to sleep." Danielle said.

"Of course! Anything for my little buddy!" I sat up straighter and thought of a song while Danielle got Riley ready for bed. 

I started singing little things after I got the okay. Half way through the song I could hear soft little snores.

"Thanks so much. He loves falling asleep to your voice but, the CD wasn't working." She said.

"It's no problem at all." I said with a laugh. After our conversation there was a knock on the door. When I answered it, I saw a bored Zayn.

"Hey, do you want to go get some drinks?" He asked.

After Zayn's fifth drink he started looking at girls. He would just look them up and down and bite his lip. The first person that came to mind was Perrie. He shouldn't be checking out other girls!

"Hey, Z maybe we should head back." I tried to grab his arm but, he got up and walked towards a girl dancing alone.

I sighed, this is definitely not good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed our new chapter and we hope we didn't give too much away. If you think you know what any of the secrets are leave us a comment telling us your thoughts. (: Next chapter is up when Lacy writes it. (:

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is so much more to come to come and I hope you'll stick around! (:


End file.
